Supermassive Galaxy
The Supermassive Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 4. It uses many common enemies and elements in an extraordinary size. This can include Piranha Plants, Lumas, Coins, and Platforms. Hense the name, many obstacles and enemies are giant sized. There are giant Warp Pipes and Blocks. Mario can use the Spin Drill to attack the enemies here. Many enemies are Grand Goombas, Grand Paragoombas, Piranhacus Gigantici, and Mega Wigglers. To unlock this galaxy, beat Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet. Planets- Starting Planet- This planet is made of Bricks. A Giant Luma is found on it. Mario will encounter many giant enemies here, such as Grand Goombas, Piranhacus Gigantici, and Thwomps. Most of the enemies are invincible. The Comet Medal of this galaxy can be found near one of the Grand Goombas. There is also a Giant Warp Pipe that serves as an elevator and a giant Coin which Mario can wall on it to proceed through the area. The Launch Star can be found near two Thwomps. Giant Koopas Planet- This planet is a round planet (although it has a hexagonal design), and is the second planet visited. It has three of the gigantic Gargantua Koopa Troopas (hense the name). Mario must use the Spin Drill on the planet to defeat them. You can jump repeatedly on any Gargantua Koopa Troopa until it gives you an endless supply of 1ups. This planet resembles the planet Digga-Leg is fought on in the Spin-Dig Galaxy. Giant Warp Pipe Planet- This planet is not accessed, but Mario flies inside of it when using a Launch Star. There are Star Bits in the walls. Yellow Platforms Planet- Like the Starting Planet, the Yellow Platforms Planet is also made of Bricks. However, the first path is made of Launch Star pieces (Star Chips). Another Giant Luma is encountered here, as well as Grand Goombas, Piranhacus Gigantici, and Grand Paragoombas. At the end, there are a series of moving, yellow platforms. They disappear after a while, so the player must jump on them in time. Flower Planet When Mario lands on this planet, it is just a grassy, round planet. However, when he walks on it, many beautiful flowers start to grow. When flowers surround the entire planet, a vine grows, making Mario be able to reach the Power Star in the mission "In Full Bloom". Cylinder Planet This planet looks like a cylinder made of stone. It serves as the final planet for most missions. The plane tis inhabited by many giant Wigglers; the two last ones running angrily as if someone else jumped on them. Mario can get past them by Long-Jumping. The Power Star for the mission "Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers" is located at the top of the pole at the end of this planet. Missions- Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers To complete the mission, Mario must make his way to the Cylinder Planet. To do so, he must make his way through the giant enemies of the Starting Planet and use the Launch Star near the two Super Thwomps. He will land on the Giant Koopas Planet where he must use the Spin Drill to defeat the Gargantua Koopa Troopas. This makes another Launch Star appear. Mario must use it to get to the Yellow Platforms Planet. He must get past the Piranhacus Gigantici and until he reaches the area with the moving, disappearing, reappearing, yellow platforms. As said, the platforms disappear quickly so Mario must make his way through carefully to the Launch Star. He will land on the Flower Planet where all he must do is find and use the Launch Star. Mario will land on the Cylinder Planet. He must Long-Jump to get past the two angry Wigglers. The Power Star is at the end of the planet. Enemies *Grand Goombas *Gargantua Koopa Troopas *Piranhacus Gigantici *Super Thwomps *Grand Paragoombas *Giant Wigglers Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Giant Koopas Planet *Yellow Platforms Planet *Flower Planet *Cylinder Planet Big Wigglers Speed Run The player has to do the same thing as in "Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers" except Mario must reach the Power Star within three minutes. Enemies *Grand Goombas *Gargantua Koopa Troopas *Piranhacus Gigantici *Super Thwomps *Grand Paragoombas *Giant Wigglers Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Giant Koopas Planet *Yellow Platforms Planet *Flower Planet *Cylinder Planet In Full Bloom This mission is similar to "Huge Trouble with Big Wigglers" except that he does not go to the Cylinder Planet. Instead he stops at the Flower Planet. Here on this planet, Mario must walk around until all flowers have grown to make a vine appear. Mario must use the vine to send him to the Power Star. Enemies *Grand Goombas *Gargantua Koopa Troopas *Piranhacus Gigantici *Super Thwomps *Grand Paragoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Giant Koopas Planet *Yellow Platforms Planet *Flower Planet Green Star 1 This Green Power Star is located on the Starting Planet. Mario must Triple Jump from the Giant Coin to reach it. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located below one of the Brick Blocks where the Thwomps are falling. Mario must carefully catch it. If he fails, he mst repeat the process all over again. Green Star 3 This Green Star is located on the Giant Koopas Planet. Mario must jump high to reach it. Trivia *The background music is also heard in the Toy Time Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2